


Len & Mick's Pet

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Series: Pets [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cages, Captivity, M/M, Torture, Whipping, dark!Len, dark!Mick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: This can take place in the same 'verse as the last one, but it can also stand on its own.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This can take place in the same 'verse as the last one, but it can also stand on its own.

“Strip,” drawls a voice: cool with confidence as Barry flinches, as hard as he tries not to. His fear is half their fun. Len’s sitting in a leather armchair. His cold gun’s thrumming with excitement by his thigh.

“Slow and steady,” rumbles another: hot with anticipation. Mick’s sitting in the twin of his partner’s chair with his legs spread out in preparation to beckon Barry. He’s patient as long as he maintains his distance, but once his fingers hook into their pet.... Thankfully, they’re fiddling with his heat gun... for now. “Give us a show, Scarlet.”

Barry hated being called that since day one. He still does, it’s just... he’s too exhausted to hate. All he feels anymore is agony and humiliation—the latter of which is churning inside him as he, as per Mick’s request, reveal those lightning abs inch by inch before doffing his undershirt, followed shortly by his boxers. That’s the most they ever let him wear... except when they decide to dress him up. This doesn’t feel like one of those times, though, not that any alternatives are much better.

Barry’s trained so well that he slowly spins in place without waiting for that explicit order. Mick sets his gun aside and unzips once Barry’s ass comes into view. Len’s chair squeaks as he repositions himself. Len flourishes at Mick’s erection. He smirks and Mick purrs while Barry crawls up to Mick. Barry’s eyes water as Mick jams his airway with his jaw-stretching cock, diving in deeper and deeper until he dashes Barry’s hope of passing out by finishing round one.  Mick keeps a death grip on Barry’s hair until he swallows, his spirit sinking while cum slithers down his throat.

Mick yanks him off by his hair and smacks his ass, shoving him towards Len.

Len smirks down at him.  Len makes him work at it: sucking his cock, licking his shaft, cradling his balls.  Len won’t let Barry simply be a cum dump; Barry has to participate.  The soiled, trapped feeling inside him claws its way to the surface while his tears drip down his cheeks.

He sniffles.  Len and Mick reward his performance with a short respite.

Barry flinches when Mick rumbles, “C’mere, Scarlet.”


	2. Chapter 2

Smiles morphed into searching eyes and worried calls when Len and Mick came home.  Len in particular tore the house apart looking for their precious Barry because he hadn’t entirely gotten over Piper’s death yet.

Barry didn’t look back after ripping his collar off.  Cold air gnawed at his bare skin while autumnal debris nipped at his feet and toes.  Mick and Len thought they’d tamed him enough to leave him alone while they gave Lisa some pointers.  Barry hoped whatever poor soul she’d abducted would have a chance to escape one day as well.

Thinking of Lisa’s captive reminded Barry that he wasn’t Len and Mick’s first.  Barry didn’t know who he was before he became Piper, only that their captors held fond memories of him until Len put him down for escaping.  Every especially rough punishment Barry endured was because they didn’t want a repeat of that tragedy.

They’d collected photos of Barry’s family.  They’d threatened to make Iris and Eddie their new pets if they had to replace him and to hunt Felicity all the way down in Starling to add her to their menagerie.  Barry trembled upon imagining his sister, brother-in-law, and best friend shattering under daily humiliation and dehumanization.

Mick was holding his partner in an attempt to comfort him when they heard scrabbling at the back door.  Suspicious, Mick grabbed his gun while Len prepped his.  Mick opened the door on three only, aiming his gun at potential intruders only for eyes to widen when he heard scared keening.  Mick holstered his gun, led the shivering creature inside, and cheered with relief, “See, Lenny, told ya he’d come back!” He knelt down and embraced Barry after he shut the door. “Ya poor thing, you’re cold from bein’ out all day, arncha?  Lemme build a fire to warm you up.”

Mick took up a post by the fireplace while Barry crawled over to Len, head ducked low and trembling in fear.

Len scooped him into a hug without hesitating.   A desperate hand wrapped around the back of Barry’s throat as Len held him in his lap for a long while.  Barry thought he was the one shaking until he noticed Len trembling.

“You scared me so much, Scarlet,” he whispered as the fire began crackling to life. “I don’t want to lose you.  You’re so precious.”

Len held him all evening and all throughout the night.  Fright tickled Barry’s mind as he lay trapped between his captors.  Len cancelled the next day’s plans to stay home with Barry.  Mick smiled, happy to be home with his husband and precious pet.

The next day, Len departed for sibling bonding time, leaving Mick and Barry cuddling in Mick’s recliner.  Once Len was well on his way, Mick shoved Barry to the floor and dragged him down the hall by his ankle.  A rug burn gnawed at Barry’s spine by the time Mick hauled him onto the bed, roughly flipping him onto his stomach and tying his limbs to the headboard and posts.

“What are you--?”

Pain hacked through Barry’s question.  A whip lightly clapped Mick’s free hand, “Bad pet.”

Barry yelped, cried, and howled through thirty minutes of whippings on top of his rug burn, across his outstretched thighs and arms, the back of his hands, and his feet.  Mick only tended to him if he bled.

Mick untied him, then yanked Barry by an arm.  Each step generated more tear-stained agony, then spikes of cold once his feet hit the stone garage floor.  Mick forced him down.  Vision blurred by tears, Barry was confused until Mick spurred him forward with a smack at his lacerated ass.  Barry wondered if his wounds reopened when an iron dampness bloomed.

His head hit a wooden wall.  This wasn’t the right texture for the garage.  It was rough, as if it had curled, barblike hairs all over it, scraping and clawing at every inch of skin they touched.  There was a thin slot at eye level when Barry looked forward.  Barry couldn’t turn around because the box was too narrow.

The box…

Nononononononono!!!

It hurt every time Barry banged against his even smaller prison.  He couldn’t lie down or sit up.  He was stuck in a ready-to-crawl position that swiftly locked his joints.  His heart sank with despair when Mick shuffled away.  Barry soon ran out of tears to shed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this! Enjoy what you do here and everywhere!


End file.
